Peripheral devices such as memory devices are frequently coupled to a single host device, such as a computer. Examples of memory devices include flash memory, DRAM memory, one or more NAND devices or a Managed NAND implementation (NAND controller+NAND(s)), or other devices for data storage. One configuration for coupling multiple memory devices includes a radial arrangement. Radial configurations have a number of drawbacks such as increased pin counts required to attach all the memory devices. Other multi-drop or multi-bus configurations have been proposed, however problems exist with these configurations, such as bus contention among connected devices, and unacceptable signal integrity. An improved device arrangement and method of addressing the multiple memory devices is desired.